Trop tard
by SalemaW
Summary: Shuishi s'est suicidé et Yuki le vit mal.Paroles à Allan Theo et personnages à l'auteur du manga!


Hiro m'avait appelé tôt ce matin. J'ai pris ma voiture et me suis rendu chez lui. Il m'attendait. Shuishi était dans la baignoire et portait encore son dernier costume de scène. Hiro avait les larmes aux yeux et me dit « c'est de ta faute ». Il partit prévenir la famille de Shindô. Je m'assis sur le rebord de la baignoire et regarda mon amant. Il s'était ouvert les poignets et il avait écrit sur les carreaux « I'm sorry, I love you » avec son sang. Des mèches roses cachaient ses yeux, que plus jamais il n'ouvrira. En ce moment, les chansons de son groupe ne marchaient pas très bien. Cela l'avait déprimé. Mais hier matin, je me suis vraiment mis en colère et je l'ai jeté dehors. Mon erreur lui fut fatale. Je fermai alors les yeux et me remémorai une vieille chanson.

**« J 'aurais voulu te dire encore "je t'aime"**

_Te le dire au moins une fois_

**_  
_Et tous ces mots que l'on peut dire sans jamais y penser**

_Tu me le disais tous les jours_

**_  
_Je t'avoue aujourd'hui tu es quand même  
Le plus beau souvenir qu'on m'ait laissé**

_Tu as changé ma vie  
_  
**Le temps avide reprend ses chimères  
Si je ne peux plus te voir**

_Pourquoi t'es tu suicidé ?_

**_  
_Il me reste ta mémoire...**

_Je n'oublierais jamais ton sourire et ta bonne humeur_

**_  
_Je ne sais plus  
Qui pourrait m'expliquer ce mystère?**

_Pourquoi as-tu touché mon cœur ?_

**_  
_La douleur n'existait pas  
Dans tes bras...**

_J'aimais me réveiller près de toi._

Regarde-moi  
Tonight

_Revoir ton regard, encore une fois…_

**_  
_Je ne sais plus comment faire**

_Mes idées se brouillent_

**_  
_Pour te dire que malgré tout je vois  
Ce feu dans tes yeux qui m'appelle chaque fois**

_Je n'ai pas su répondre à tes appels_

**_  
_All right**

_Pardonne-moi_

**_  
_J'irais briser les frontières  
Qui me tiennent prisonnier loin de toi**

_La mort nous sépare à présent_

**_  
_Si tu peux m'entendre d'où tu es délivre-moi**

_Veux-tu que je te rejoigne ?  
_  
**J'aurais voulu te dire pourquoi je t'aime**

_Mais je n'ai su qu'être froid avec toi_

**_  
_Tous ces baisers que tu m'as donné resteront gravés**

_Mais plus jamais je ne sentirais tes lèvres contre les miennes_

**_  
_On récolte le bonheur si l'on s'aime  
Rien qu'un peu de chaleur à partager**

_Ni ton corps enlacé au mien  
_  
**J'ai peur d'avoir perdu mes repères**

_Mes pensées s'embrouillent_

**_  
_Que ce monde est dérisoire!  
Je n'ai plus la force de voir.**

_Vais-je pouvoir continuer ?_

**_  
_Qui pourrait apaiser ma colère?**

_Je me sens tellement coupable, encore plus que d'avoir tué de mes mains_

**La souffrance n'existait pas  
Dans tes bras...**

_Ton étreinte apaisante ne me rassurera plus jamais  
_  
**Tonight  
Je ne sais plus comment faire**

_Que quelqu'un vienne m'aider_

**_  
_Pour te dire que malgré tout je vois  
Ce feu dans tes yeux qui m'appelle chaque fois**

_Ta mort m'est insupportable_

**_  
_All right  
Je repousserais les barrières  
Qui me tiennent prisonnier loin de toi**

_Cette saleté de mort qui nous sépare désormais_

**Si tu peux m'entendre d'où tu es délivre-moi**

_Pourrais-je vivre avec ton souvenir ?_

_  
_**J'aurais voulu te dire encore "je t'aime"**

_Shuishi, même si je ne l'ai jamais avoué, je t'aimais, mais il est trop tard**. »**_

J'ouvris mes yeux baignés de larmes. Je n'avais pas pleuré depuis bien longtemps. Je pourrais rentrer chez moi et jeter toutes ses affaires. Je pourrais rentrer, brûler les photos et les disques. Mais même en faisant cela, ma peine, elle, ne s'effacerait pas. Je ne pourrais pas vivre en ayant l'impression qu'il est là, qu'il va surgir et me sauter dessus. Je croyais que la mort ne me blesserait pas car je l'avais donnée, mais j'avais tort. J'approchais mes doigts de son visage et caressa ses cheveux roses. Je lui pris le pouls et cria son nom. J'aurais voulu que se soit une farce, une mascarade pour me punir. Seulement, c'était vrai. Il avait décidé de partir sans me dire au revoir. Je l'avais bien mérité.

Je me levai pour rentrer mais je n'ai pas eu la force de détourner mon regard de son corps inerte. Sa voix, son sourire, ses larmes, ses caprices, ses déguisements, son corps… j'en serais privé désormais et ma mémoire ne les retiendra qu'un temps alors…

Attend-moi Shuishi, je n'ai plus rien à perdre de toute façon, mis à part mon humanité si je suis loin de toi. Je m'assis par terre et pris son couteau. J'imaginai déjà les titres dans les journaux à scandale : « L'écrivain froid et mystérieux, Yuki Eiri s'est tué au côté du chanteur des Bad Luck… ». Mais tout ça n'a plus d'importance. Shuishi, moi qui ne t'ai jamais rien donné, je t'offre ma vie.

Hiro rentra et découvrit le corps de l'écrivain.

- Yuki, c'est l'unique et la plus belle preuve d'amour que tu ne lui as jamais donné…

Lâchez des coms et j'espère que ce petit one-shot vous a plu !


End file.
